Slenderman, A Misunderstood Creature
by NoEyesNoNothing
Summary: It's my first ever fanfic, so please bear with me... Jess is a girl, she is very occupied with Slenderman. She will have the thrills of her life. (It's not finished yet, but I would LOVE some reviews (: thx :) )
1. Chapter 1: Strange appearences

Slenderman fanfic

"You're so lame, why do I even listen to you?"

Susan turns her head away and concentrates on the teacher, who's talking about some stupid math problem.

I start scribbling again in my workbook and sigh. No one is ever interested in the Slenderman stories, but I love them. I love the mystery about that creature. I watched al marble hornet entries and I they kept me up at night, thinking.

I draw the Operator sign (the Slenderman sign) on every page of my school book, I'm intrigued by it.

I love drawing Slenderman as well; I'm getting better at it every time. But I wisely hide or erase my drawings when people become curious. So today, my classmate Susan asked me about the drawings. And now she thinks I'm a freak, like all the others did.

The bell rings and so another very tedious day comes to an end.

I grab all my stuff and prepare to leave when I notice a note sitting in my satchel; I immediately grab it and open it. My smile disappears when I see the drawing: it's me, sitting on Slenderman's lap. We're kissing and his tentacles are under my clothes. 'Forever alone' is written all over the drawing. I look up and see some classmates chuckle and then they quickly leave the classroom. Tears spring to my eyes and I quickly tear the drawing apart. I leave the scattered pieces of paper on the ground and then I quickly exit the classroom. I'm running and at the same time hiding my eyes with my hands, tears stream down my face.

X

I'm in my room, still sobbing. My parents aren't home; they're on a weekend to Canada. My room is packed with drawings of the Slenderman and the Operator signs. My Iphone is sitting on my bedside table, where I left it last night. I used it to watch some Slenderman videos and look up more information about him.

The funny thing was that everyone thought Slenderman was evil, but I didn't think so. I tried to prove the opposite, but there isn't that much to find. Now I think it's just me, trying to associate myself to him. Trying to convince myself he was as alone as I was. That he was just misunderstood. I was being ridiculous, he doesn't even exist!

I thought of giving my only best friend, Hanna, a call. But I didn't really feel like telling her what happened, she would probably notice there was something wrong. And then I would have to tell her, but I was too ashamed. She wasn't such a believer in Slenderman, but at least she didn't call me a freak. Still, I didn't want to talk to her right now.

I walked to the window to close it, when I saw something from the corners of my eye. I quickly turned around, but my room was empty. Suddenly it was getting very cold and I put my arms around me. When I turned back around, the window was covered in moisture. I touched it and it was cold as ice, I swept my hand across the glass so I could see through it and then I saw it. It was him, standing in the forest. He had no eyes, but I knew he was looking at me. I stumbled backwards into my room, I was breathing very quickly and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

I looked around me, there was no one there. I quickly ran back to the window then, I didn't know why but I just had to know if what I saw was real. I saw nothing; the forest was as empty as it always had been.

I rubbed my eyes, this couldn't have happened. I was probably just imagining things again; maybe I should go to a shrink.

I sighed and sat down on my bed, breathing normally again. Actually it was really time for me to do my homework, but I really couldn't concentrate on anything besides the Slenderman. Why did he come here? Why didn't he just kill me?

I decided I would tell Hanna about it tomorrow, but I knew that wouldn't make much of a difference. Even if she believed me, she wouldn't have an explanation either. That night I couldn't get myself to sleep. After what seemed like eternity, I finally fell asleep.

The alarm went and I quickly turned it off. _Yet another beautiful day to attend to!_ I thought to myself sarcastically.

That day wasn't so different from the normal school days, tedious and stupid. At least no one made me cry today, that was positive.

I was just drawing the Operator sign when the teacher called my name, I almost jumped. "Jess, stop drawing and pay some attention!"

Half the class chuckled and then someone said very loud for everyone to hear. "She's probably just drawing that stupid sign again!"

And then she added to her friend. "Slenderman wouldn't even like her; she is an even bigger freak than he is!"

The teacher made them shut up, but it still hurt.

_Just ignore them, it's the best way to make them stop, _I told myself.

In the break, I stood alone on the playground. I couldn't find Hanna between all those kids and I didn't want to embarrass myself, checking every corner for her. So I just hid in the toilet till the break was over. I would see her this afternoon, I had texted her. So at least I wasn't alone in the cafeteria.

X

"You wouldn't believe what I saw yesterday!"

I was sitting across from Hanna in the small school cafeteria, she had just returned from getting some lunch. She raised her eyebrows.

"What happened?"

She asked at a very uninterested tone, she rather talked about herself.

"I saw him! He was right there, under my window!"

"Who? Romeo?"

She put some fries in her mouth and started chewing. She obviously wasn't taking me seriously. I knew she wouldn't but I had to tell someone.

"No! Him! Slender!"

I said to her, overexcited. The thrill of it almost made me scream. She stopped chewing for a second to look blankly at me; I almost thought she believed me. Then she chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"I think your fantasies about this 'Slenderman' are getting a bit too awkward for your own good."

She quickly looks around her, like she's checking if anyone's listening. Then leans closer to me and whispers.

"Maybe you should go see a shrink."

That almost made me explode, I was sick of not being taken seriously. I got that she didn't believe me because it was hard to believe. I hardly believed it myself, but that didn't mean I was crazy.

I quickly jumped to my feet and turned my back at her, stamping away without saying anything. Half the cafeteria had seen what happened and some were whispering and pointing at me. I didn't care, I knew what I saw.

After school I didn't take my normal route with my bike, I didn't want to be alone again in my house. I wanted to find out more about the Slenderman, but I didn't know where to begin. I secretly hoped I would run in to him again, just to see what would happen. So I rode around in the woods without a clue and just when I was starting to think I was crazy, something appeared in the distance. I had never been to this area of the forest before and I was curious. There was no one, here in the middle of nowhere. My stomach ached, but I ignored it. I liked the thrill of it.

So I bit my lip and approached the little light in the distance. From up close it was a house, an old house.

The plants had climbed up the walls, making the house blend in perfectly with the surrounding forest. I dared myself to walk inside, I already had an adrenaline rush just thinking about it. I was just about to turn the doorknob when a voice made me jump.

"What the hell are you doing here? This is private territory!"

I turned. It was an old man, leaning on his walking stick. He didn't look very friendly and I didn't want this to end badly. So I apologized and quickly made my way back home. I would go down there again, when no one was around. That old man must have been the forester; no one could live in such a decayed house. But why was the light on then? Who lived there?

After I did my homework, I looked up some more about the Slenderman. Now I specifically searched for Slenderman appearances in close areas. I found nothing and I was a bit disappointed. This meant the chance that I really did see him here, was slinking.

That evening, I was lying in my bed. Thinking again…if it really were the Slenderman out there, then why didn't he kill me or at least kidnap me. I shivered at the thought. I had closed all windows and doors and had double-checked everything; though I knew from the stories Slenderman could easily teleport into a house. He couldn't be stopped by a closed door or a couple of curtains.

I jumped when my iPhone vibrated against my arm. The screen lit up and it lights my room very faintly, making it look very unsafe. I checked all the corners of my room, before I dared to look at my phone's screen. It was a message from Hanna, of course. I sigh and open it up.

_I'm so srry about this afternoon. And I'm sorry I didn't believe you __ tell me what happened._

I didn't really feel like texting her back, but it would be embarrassing to her if I wouldn't. So I let out another sigh and texted back.

_Don't worry about it, I'll tell you tomorrow._

I was about to hit 'send' when my screen suddenly begins acting funny. And then suddenly the temperature drops so much that my breath is making little clouds in the air and my hands start to freeze around my phone. The screen is getting fuzzy and it doesn't respond to anything anymore. That really freaks me out, I tap the home button multiple times to try and get it to stop but it only gets worse. Grey stripes begin to appear and they move left and right across the screen, until I can't see anything but the stripes anymore. I throw my phone away into the darkness, it falls to the floor, screen up. I hide under my blanket, covering everything but my eyes. I scan the room quickly, my heart pounding into my throat. I'm so cold and so scared. The shadows in my room look awfully much like the Slenderman. I try to calm myself: _it's just your imagination, don't freak out. There's no one here. _I try thinking happy thoughts and try not to stare at anything in particular. I shut my eyes, so they wouldn't play tricks on me. But then I heard it, it was in my head but it weren't my thoughts. It was not a voice, but I could hear it. "_You're not alone, I'm here with you."_ I freaked and my eyes flew right open. There he was. His face was only inches away and completely blank. There were no eyes, no mouth, no nothing. My eyes rolled backwards and my heart skipped a few beats before I finally lost my consciousness.

X

I woke up feeling numb, my body was lying in a cramped up angle, my arms around my legs. It took me some time just to relax enough to sit up. And then everything came back to me, my eyes widen in terror. _It was just a dream_, I told myself. _Just another fantasy of yours, he doesn't exist and you know it! _Then my eyes lock on something that's lying on the floor, it's my iPhone. The screen is black, but I couldn't get myself to pick it up, afraid of what might happen.

I try to compose myself. _Okay, today it's Saturday. Mom and dad aren't back till Monday, you can't stay here tonight. _

I would go to Hanna than, at least I wouldn't be alone during the night. I didn't want to know what would happen if I stayed here.

So I picked up the house phone and called her up.

_Bieb bieb_

"Hello, Hanna Stuves speaking."

"Hey Hanna, it's me Jess. I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight, have a sleepover or something."

"Yeah, that would be nice. But Jess, listen I'm very sorry about everything. I didn't mean to .."

"Don't worry about it," I cut in, "we'll talk."

"Okay," she hesitated, "just please be careful, don't do anything stupid."

Why would I? "Alright, I will see you tonight at 8?"

"Okay, see you then."

She hung up. I thought about what she said. Why would I do anything stupid?

I was about to make myself some breakfast when I first saw it. All the windows and doors stood right open; the wind flew right in my face.

I quickly closed the front door and the back door, and then I went to close all the windows. This was weird, I would never leave those open. I closed every single one of them before I went to bed yesterday.

I checked every room. If the doors were open all night, anyone could have entered the house, while I was sleeping.

But that also meant that someone could be in here with me. I shivered. It was time for me to leave, I was thinking too much.

I carefully locked the house and then took my bike to go see my grandma; she would be cooking dinner whilst my parents were on vacation. She was very happy to see me and immediately began making me some dinner and I calmed down quite a bit.

When I returned home later, I almost fell from my bike. The front door stood open; I could see the staircase from the street.

I tried to swallow, because it felt like something was stuck in my throat. It didn't work and I decided just to walk inside, because after all this was my house and no one should be in there. I slowly walked inside and what I saw there creeped me out even more.

All the walls were painted, there where letters and symbols on them. I recognized the Operator sign; it was scrabbled on every inch of the wall. Even the stairs were painted on. I could read it all.

'He's always there.'

'Always watching, no eyes.'

'You can't run.'

I knew those sentences all too well; I knew them by heart because I myself had scribbled them on every page of my schoolbook.

Then I heard something, the sound came from the kitchen. I forced myself to concentrate and picked up the bat that stood behind the door. _It's a thief, just scare him off. Tell him that he has to leave._

I let out my breath and then I quickly stepped around the corner. There was someone sitting on the floor, he or she had a sweater with a hood so I couldn't see his head. He didn't hear me come in and he was just drawing a huge Operator sign on the floor tiles.

"You .. You have to leave," I said trying to sound brave. But actually I was trembling with fear.

I held my breath when he turned around, it was a boy but you could tell he was a bit crazy. His hands trembled and he let go of the pen, which fell to the floor. I held the bat in front of me, ready to punch him if he did something out of the ordinary.

He stood up, holding his hands up as if he surrendered.

"Please don't do this; I'm only trying to help you."

His eyes looked crazy and his hands were black from the ink.

"I don't need your help, just leave and we'll put this behind us," I hesitated, "you didn't take anything did you?"

"No I didn't but, but… you need help! Let me help you."

He stepped forward and I jumped back, almost falling over some junk that was spread out on the floor.

I swayed the bat in front of me, trying to protect myself.

"NO, YOU need help! Leave this house immediately or I swear I will…"

He wasn't paying me any attention; he was looking right past me over my shoulders. His eyes wide with disbelief. Little clouds came from his nose and mouth, his chest heaving. What he saw clearly upset him and I was too afraid to turn around. Because I knew deep down, who was standing behind me. I could feel his presence; the air around me was cold as ice. Yet I couldn't help myself, I had to turn around.

And there he was, standing above me. He had to fold double so he could fit into the kitchen; yet his head almost touched the ceiling. I could easily touch him, just by stretching my arm. But I didn't, cause I was frozen in place by fear. His head hung a couple of inches above me and I looked at his eyes, or where they would have been. He wasn't looking at me; he was looking at the crazy person who was still standing in front of me. I turned to face him, he hadn't moved an inch. His hands were trembling and his chest was still heaving heavily.

Then he spook to me again in my head, with that strange voice of his. The sound of it made me cringe.

"_Don't move"_. He didn't have to tell me, I wasn't moving. And then I saw it from the corner of my eyes, his arms were extending.

Left and right of me, they passed, reaching. But not for me. More arms came; all targeted on the crazy boy in front of me.

When they reached the trembling boy, his eyes rolled upwards and he collapsed: falling into his arms like a puppet.

I stood between the Slenderman and his prey and there was nothing I could do to save him. He had already lost his conscious and I knew this wouldn't end well. But yet I tried, trying to stop him with my thoughts. "_Slender?"_ I tried to get his attention by saying his name.

His head turned and he looked at me, like he heard me. He spoke again and I shivered. _"I know what you people call me," _he looked away, _"I don't like it."_ Just then, he contracted his tentacle that was wrapped around the boy's neck. With a horrible sound, I could see his neck break. My stomach turned and I fell down, the last thing I saw was the body being released. It fell to the ground, his head lying in an unnatural angle. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: And so, there were 2

Chapter 2: And so, there were 2

I woke up and heard a constant beep tone coming from my right, I was lying down. I slowly opened my eyes and Hanna came into view. She's sitting on a chair next to me, her eyes troubled. Instantly I realize that I'm in a hospital. Hanna is holding my hand and patting my arm softly.

"Are you okay? You scared me quite a bit!"

I shivered and Hanna gave me a cookie.

"You have to eat and get some sugar in you, you suffer from hypothermia"

I put the cookie in my mouth and shivered again. I was wrapped in several blankets, yet I was still cold. Hanna was trying to warm me up more and she gave me another cookie. I turned that one down, I wasn't hungry.

"Eat it, you need it!"

"What happened?" I asked, obeying and putting the second cookie in my mouth.

"I found you, lying on the floor in your kitchen"

"How did you find me?"

"You didn't show at 8, I was worried shitless," she really looked like she was still in shock, "so I went to your house and the door was open"

"Did you find the boy? It was already too late wasn't it?" I felt horrible for the hooded boy who only wanted to help me. Slenderman had ended it so quickly; I couldn't even believe it possible. His tentacle had just tensed a bit and…

"What boy? Jess what are you talking about?" she looked even more upset, "tell me what happened"

"It was him, he did this. He killed that boy," I felt tears coming up, "and he didn't even care"

"You mean the Slenderman? He did this to you?"

"Yes, but why didn't he kill me?" I said, more to myself than to Hanna. "Why did he make me watch?"

"Jess, that boy you're talking about…" she hesitated, "he can't be real, you know that, don't you?" she sounded concerned again.

"You don't believe me?" She looked away and sighed.

"I try to understand Jess, I swear. But it's all so weird and confusing and then those drawings you made on the walls. I don't know, you're acting a bit weird lately"

"Yes, there have been happening quite some things the last few days," I thought for a second, "what time is it?"

"It's 10 PM, why?"

"Do I have to stay here tonight?"

"Euh," she was surprised by the direction the conversation had went, "I don't know…You've woken up and you look a lot better, so I would say… no?" She clearly had no clue.

"Okay, could you please ask the doctor?" I had the feeling Hanna was the one who needed medical attention.

"You know, I'll do that" And with that, she went to look for a doctor.

Finally I had some time to myself to fit everything together; I would go insane if there wasn't an explanation.

First of all, there was a boy. And I knew he was real, cause I could remember the moment all too well when _that_ happened. I shivered again. So what happened to him after I passed out? Slender must have taken him to the woods, kidnap him like he normally did. But it wasn't really kidnapping anymore, the boy was already dead. And then the question remains, why didn't he kill me yet? What was he waiting for? He had had so many chances to do it, enough quality time alone with me and he didn't use it. Why?

I frowned and decided to leave that question on the table for now. I had to find the boy; it wouldn't do him dignity to be lying around at wherever place Slender left his preys. But I might know where that place is… It's too easy really: the classic cabin in the woods. Every horror movie makes use of it because it's true: an abandoned house in the woods would be perfect for the Slenderman to erase his trails. It all makes sense. I would go there today, because I owed that boy for putting his life in danger and for eventually even dying for it.

Hanna came back through the door; the doctor followed her into the room. He came to stand at my bedside.

"So, your name is Jess Elanes, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is"

"Your friend here told me," he analyzed Hanna's still shocked impression and shook his head, turning to face me again, "so Jess. I see you're feeling better?"

"Yes I do, but what's happened to me? Do I need treatment or anything like that?"

"No you don't, you were very lucky your friend found you though. Your pulse was very low, which made your friend believe that you were dead. If you get too cold, you get unconscious and you fake a state of death"

I looked at Hanna; she was still staring into the nothingness. I really felt sorry for her.

"Still, she brought you to the hospital and now here we are" He smiled at me.

"Right, so am I allowed to leave now? Or do I have to stay for the night?"

"You can leave if you like, you aren't hypothermic anymore"

"Okay, thanks doctor for your help"

"You be good now, goodbye"

And he left the room. I got up and swayed my legs over the bedside. A huge weight fell from my chest, all those blankets made it hard for me to breathe. I felt magnificent, like nothing happened. I hoped that image wouldn't stay on my mind for too long though, but I knew that that wouldn't be the case.

I walked across the room to the door; Hanna was still staring at what seemed like the wall.

"Come on Hanna, we can leave"

"It's … impossible. It just can't be…" She mumbled almost inaudible.

"What are you…," I followed her gaze and froze immediately. I could see him vaguely through the window that was already covered with moisture, he was staring at Hanna. I panicked and yanked at her arm, forcing her. She didn't move an inch; she kept staring into that featureless face.

"Hanna, don't look at it! He'll take you! Please don't look at him, please, Hanna listen to me!"

When she didn't react, I covered her eyes with my hands and pulled her backwards so that we were out of the line of sight.

I pulled us onto the hallway and closed the door behind her.

"It… it was him…But we're on the third floor...I don't," she almost fainted.

"Shhh," I tried to calm her and held her in a hug, "he isn't coming, he won't appear again, and certainly not in such a public place…trust me"

"But his.. It's face! It has no eyes, yet it looked right at me! Like he could look into my soul, it was horrible!"

"I know, I know.. But he's gone now; we probably won't see him ever again"

She didn't answer that, knowing better I think. We both knew that we would definitely see him again, but we both didn't want to think about that. Because the Slenderman is known for stalking people until they are alone and secluded… We would always stay in public places that could save us. Then I just had to delay my trip to that house in the woods, until the Slenderman would appear less often.

"Let's go to your house, shall we?"

I didn't even want to think about entering my own house again.

"Yeah, it's okay… I'll call my parents to come get us"

"Hanna, can we please keep this between us? We can't tell anyone about this, you understand?"

Because first of all they'll think we're crazy and second: Slenderman has succeeded till now to 'not exist' and I didn't want to know what he will do to people who reveal his actual existence. He has spared us so far and I wouldn't want to anger him.

"Yeah, I do," she picked up her cell phone.

"We can wait at the entrance maybe?"

She just nodded and walked with me downstairs. We took the stairs; I rather walked than later get stuck in the elevator for an 'unknown reason'.

I stayed at her place that night; I told her everything that had happened earlier. She was shocked and she was also in the dark about why he didn't do anything to hurt me. So when the sky turned black at night, we just sat there in her room. Not feeling sleepy at all. The conversation had stopped and now it was very quiet. The birds and the squirrels made us shriek and we had tried to sleep, but the shadows in her room were unexplainably horrifying. That's why we still had the lights on at 3 in the morning. That morning we 'got up' early cause it was a reasonable time to do so, we prepared breakfast for school, we hadn't slept at all and the Slenderman didn't show. Strange. My eyes fell on the newspaper; I grabbed it and browsed through it absentmindedly, not looking for anything in particular. Until suddenly I saw the picture of the crazy boy, the boy that had died in my very own kitchen. He stared at me from the paper as if he could look into my soul.

"Hanna!" I almost yell at her, "You wouldn't believe this!"

"Try me, I've heard it all," she said, yawning.

"It's that boy I was talking about, he's in the newspaper! Look!"

I pointed at the picture. Slowly her eyes grew wider.

"What does it say?"

'**Delirious boy escaped from mental hospital'** the head title screamed.

We both read the article intently. Apparently, his name was Ben Rawley. He clearly had some problems, he was delusional and aggressive reactions were common whenever he was disturbed. The article stated him being unsafe. They strongly recommended people to stay as far away from him as possible and to immediately call the cops when he was spotted. Ben had escaped from a heavily guarded mental hospital and they didn't even know he was gone until he was no longer in his room. That creeped me out a bit; because a lunatic had escaped from a mental hospital just to 'help' me. I would go to that hospital, just in case I would find out some more about him. I knew that town; it was only an hour drive. I would go with the bus if I had too. I needed answers. And this trip wouldn't be as dangerous as walking into the woods to Slenderman's shack where he kept his victims. When I thought of it, I was pretty crazy even considering the idea. This was much safer, there would be people around us at all times.

Hanna agreed she wouldn't let me go alone anyways. Her parents are away this evening, so we were just going to have to take the bus then. My parents should be home soon, if they weren't already.

"Before we go to school, can we please go to my house first? My parents are going to freak if I'm not home"

Maybe the Slenderman is there when they get back; a horrible image comes before me. I imagine my parents being kidnapped or murdered by that creature. I shiver at the thought.

"Yeah, sure we still have time," she lets out a yawn.

I yawned too, having a very hard time keeping my eyes open. Her mother was so friendly to drive past my house; I told her I needed to get something for school. Hanna's parents just thought that Hanna and I had had a sleepover. They didn't even know that I came from the hospital; Hanna and I had waited outside, like we had just happened to wind up in front of the hospital. Her mom would wait for me to get it and then she would drive us to school.

My parents would know it soon enough though; the hospital bill will be send to our home address. I would have to think of something to fix that, the less they knew, the better.

I got out of the car and asked Hanna to come with me, I really felt like my house was haunted. Never again would I feel safe here.

She came with me and we both entered the house, the door was still open. That meant my parents weren't home yet, I was glad.  
They would definitely get a heart attack seeing those drawings everywhere, especially my mother. But how was I going to explain those?

My head was completely blank, nothing came up.

"Hanna?"

"Yeah?"

"How am I going to explain those drawings to my parents? There's nothing I can think of"

"Can't you wash them off?"

"But maybe these drawings lead to something?"

"I don't think so? They're just letters and quotes; we can easily find those online"

"But I don't have time to do this; they can walk in here any minute!"

"I'll help you; I'll send my mother home"

She left. I didn't like being alone, especially in the kitchen. It was all too easy to picture it all and I cringed, this was entirely my fault.

_Stop it! No, it's __**not**__ your fault. Slenderman did this! You're __**not **__responsible for Ben's death._

I shook my head. And I thought the Slenderman was good, I thought he was just misunderstood.

"_I am"_ I froze and scanned the room with my eyes. I was still alone. It was quiet in my head again, as if I just imagined it. I felt ridiculous, talking with my mind. But it had worked the last time.

_Why are you hurting people than?_

"_You don't understand," _it sounded like a whisper fading away, as if he were going out of reach, "_none of you do"_


	3. Chapter 3: Hanna

_**A big thanks to anyone who has read the story so far and thx for the reviews. I have uploaded a new (short) chapter. This is just the beginning! ;)) Please review! **____** Enjoy!**_

Chapter 3: Hanna

"_I don't understand! Explain it to me!"_ I screamed inside my head. _"Why won't you tell us? Please!" _I pleaded.

I checked every corner for him, but there was no one. I was alone again.

I really wished he would come out and would explain to us why he was here. Why he was doing this and why he let Hanna and me live, but killed Ben?

I heard some noises and my heart skipped a beat, but then Hanna turned around the corner.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, I …"

"It was nothing. He didn't even appear, I just … heard him again"

I looked at her, she didn't seem afraid at all, just worried. I couldn't remember her being so worried.

"Wait? Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything?"

She seemed a bit nervous, evading my gaze. I got a bit suspicious.

"Yeah euh, well you know I left you here all alone and that could be dangerous, it's safer when we're together…"

I didn't understand why she was so uneasy; she was just fine a couple of minutes ago.

"Alright, in that case: apology accepted!" I offered her a smile, but she just nodded.

I decided not to think anything of it; she was probably just shocked that the Slenderman had appeared again. She wasn't as used to it as I was already. So we continued our work on washing the multiple drawings off the walls en floors. But even after the shock wore of, she still acted a bit off.

For example: when she left to go clean the hall, she just awkwardly bowed forward when she passed the doorframe. As if she was anxious to hit her head to the doorframe.

And that weird moment of uneasiness disappeared along with the Slenderman.

She was extra-ordinary calm; normally she would be scanning her surroundings constantly, prepared for everything. But now she just didn't care, she acted like nothing happened.

Surprisingly her behavior calmed me down quite a bit, if she could be so cool about this; I could be too.

We skipped class so that we could clean the house before my parents would return. It took us over 6 hours and we were both very tired. But when the evening fell, the house was completely drawing-less. It took us longer as we expected, so we would have to take the bus tomorrow. We would have to skip classes again, but we both thought it more necessary to figure this out. We would just have to lie to our parents again and I didn't like that, but it was better than telling the truth and then eventually end up in a mental hospital myself.

My parents returned at 8 'o clock in the evening. I asked them if Hanna could stay for the night, there was no way we would split up. Hanna called her parents and so we sat there again that evening, in my room.

I let her borrow my old pajamas. I grabbed my own pajamas to change, when I saw her sitting there on my bed, staring awkwardly at me. I felt uneasy and turned away from her, but I felt her gaze in my back. She must have noticed that I was onto her because she jumped to her feet and quickly ran through the door to the toilet.

A lot of questions ran through my mind, I just felt so awkward!

What was wrong with her? Since when was this weird? We did it all the time? I wasn't naked or anything?

Yesterday she didn't act so weird?

I would take that into account the next time. I would just change in the bathroom if it was such a problem to her.

She returned from the toilet half an hour later and I just sat there on my bed. Not knowing what to say. I just stared at her, like I wanted to have an explanation.

"I felt a little sick, but now it's a lot better," she slowly closed the door behind her, "I think I will be fine"

"Do you need anything? We have medicine for just about everything; just say it and I'll …"

She interrupted me, "I'm fine, don't worry!" She smiled and waved her hand at me.

I just nodded. I seemed to get more suspicious over time.

That evening she wasn't even half as scared as she was yesterday, sometimes I even thought that what I saw wasn't real. I had the awkward feeling that she performed and act, it just felt fake to me.

This was out of the ordinary, I would figure this out. I would just act like nothing happened and would keep acting like that till her weird actions were explained.

It was very quiet in the room again and we were just staring at the floor. I tried to break the silence.

"You know what? Let's talk about something else! Let's not think of the Slenderman for a minute"

"What do you want to talk about then?" She sounded nervous again, as if she were scared to start a conversation.

"Euhh, well, maybe you can tell me about that cute boy from school that you liked so much?" This wasn't really my area but I still tried to sound interested. I stared at her curiously. I would talk about everything to stop this annoying tension.

"Well, I don't want to talk about him actually" She was very firm about that.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Yeah, pretty sure. I didn't like him that much anyways"

"What? You've been obsessing about him for a year or so?"

"Well euh, not anymore I suppose"

"Alright then?" How could I make her normal again? I had no clue.

It was quiet for a few minutes and then she seemed the notice the silence also.

"Are we always so quiet?" She asked quietly, her face so serious that it made me giggle.

I laughed and threw a cushion at her, her face had me rolling on the floor, laughing.

When she saw me cracking up, she smashed a cushion in my face and smiled. "Gotcha!"

We battled until we both were too tired to even lift up another pillow.

"I think we should try and sleep," she said after a while.

"Yeah, we really should, yeah"

There were cushions just about everywhere so we just layed down on the floor, she fell asleep almost instantly. I heard her calm and even breaths.

I was puzzled, not about the Slenderman or Ben. But about my best friend.


End file.
